


Of Spells and Textbooks

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hunting down some witches Dean,Sam,Cas and Gabriel get sent to a world where they've never lost anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Spells and Textbooks

Hunting was hard even as an angel it was pretty difficult. Especially when going up against a coven of 11 powerful witches hopped up on drugs and magic. These ladies could do some mayor damage has shown by the fact that Gabriel and him were both on the ground. They'd seen them coming at written several sigils on the wall to weaken them both. Sam and Dean where trying to fight and remove them but it was a challenge however.

"Fuck Sammy duck", Dean shouted as his gun flew right at his younger brother.

Sam dodge it but just barely at two witched threw him hard against a wall. Gabriel lunged at them with his blade and was also flung back. 

"Fuck this", the archangel shouted before chanting a few words in Latin. The sigils started to glow a bright blue.

"Gabriel don't it's to dangerous", Castiel shouted killing on to the witches while they were distracted. 

The other witches shouted loudly another spell that caused the whole room to shake an glow. A loud buzzing filled the air around them and and then nothingness. Darkness chilled them to their bones and left of out cold.

When Dean awoke he was in a soft warm bed The Beatles playing quietly in the distance. It was sunny out and the leaves were softly softly against the ground. It looked like a picture perfect autumn morning. Minus the fact that Dean himself looked 17 years old again. What the fuck had those witches done to him? Sent him back in time? Another fucking de-aging spell? Where was he anyway.

He opened the door and wandered down the hall pressing his ear against various doors. He heard Sam muttering to himself and walked in.

"Do you know where we are", Sam asked clearly distressed.

"No fucking clue but we should call Cas and Gabe maybe they know."

"Yeah I would I just can't find my phone or wallet. I can't find anything Dean it's really fucking scary."

"I know this shit is why I hate witches. Anyway lets just look around I'm sure we'll find them."

A male voice shouted up the stairs to them "Breakfast boys get up now."

"Does that sound like dad", Dean asked now feeling shaken.

"We have to go down there you know that."

"Yeah just not really up to facing him is all. He wasn't a good dad Sammy it took me so long to see that. I don't wanna go back to lying to myself."

"You won't I promise lets just got down there. Maybe he has a phone we could use?"

So Dean followed close behind his brother still very much afraid of John. When he was his teenager John was much worse then when he got older. He drank often and his him anytime he wanted to. Dean didn't want to remember those things tried to black them out. Tried to forget everything between 15 and 18 but he couldn't. Now he had to go relive it again. He just fucking hated those god damn witches.

"Boys you're up on time for once", a soft familiar voice said. 

Dean looked up at his mother and his heart ached. It became hard to breathe, everything was falling away around them. Sam looked so much worse tears filling his eyes starting to fall over. Why did they have to said them to wherever this was. Why were witches so cruel giving them something they wished for like this. Making it so they had to tear themselves away from this dream come true. 

"Boy's whats wrong, did you both have nightmares again. It's alright I'm here for you", Mary said pulling them both close.

She felt so warm so there heart beating loud in there ears. The smell of her perfume and shampoo Dean tried to hold back. Everything was so overwhelming and perfect. He couldn't let go of her he just couldn't. 

Someone knocked at the door and he heard John go answer it. "Oh Gabriel and Cas how good to see you both."

Dean jumped back but Sam still held on tight to there mom. Castiel looked to be about Sam's age. Gabriel and him seemed to be the same age which was odd. Seeing as how really it just meant there vessels had de-aged they hadn't. Well really it was just there bodies as well and, ya know what fuck it. Dean's head was racing a mile a minute as he dragged Sam off there mother 

"Come on Sammy isn't there something we need to show Cas and Gabe. That thing you found online you remember that right Sammy?"

"Yeah oh about that cats sure I remember will be right back."

They all ran up stairs and as soon as they were in Sam's room Gabriel kissed him. Dean made a gagging noise as Cas hugged him tightly. He hugged Cas back burying his face in Castiel's soft hair. He tried to focus on the feel on his boyfriend who was real. 

"So do either of you know what's going on here", Sam asked slightly out of breath.

"Gabriel and I believe we are still in the witches cave. They've got out bodies but our minds have been sent else where."

"Is there anyway back", Dean asked pulling away from Cas.

"Yes but it'll take us sometime to gather everything we need. Also we have no powers here we seem to be mortal."

"I've never felt so fucking useless", Gabriel said before throwing himself on Sam's bed.

"Hey, we'll figure this out I know it. It'll just take us a little longer now."

"We need phoenix ashes and wendigo teeth. As well as some more easily acquired items if we weren't broke."

"Okay so it'll take a lot longer but we can do this I know it. Listen we have school clearly so we should go. We need to play by the rules of this place at least for now."

"Sammy's right lets just go to school and pretend that were these versions of us. We just first have to figure out how old we are."

"Yeah we can't just ask people and we don't have wallets or anything. How old does Sam look to you."

"I feel 13 and this is about how I looked back then right? So if I'm 13 Dean is 18 I'm guess your 18 too Gabe. So how old is Cas?"

"We could check Facebook? I mean were teenagers right teenagers all have Facebooks."

So they went online and found out that Sam was right about there ages. Castiel was 15 but he was in 11th grade. He seem to be a genius which surprised really no one. Dean was on the wrestling team which made him smile. Sam was on the chess team and a clearly still a loser. Gabriel was a stoner if his updates an taste in music said anything. While they were getting ready a photo caught Gabriel eyes.

"Is that you with some girl", he asked Sam.

Sam looked over and dropped his clothes the girl in the photo was Jess. His heart felt like it was breaking all over again. 

"Look at these, there a picture of Cas and Meg at the beach. A picture of Dean with Bobby after a wrestling match. Pictures of me and Luci this is a world where we've never lost anyone."

They all stood there shocked before Sam finished getting dressed. They knew they couldn't bare to go to school and see everyone they loved. Everyone they'd loss,failed to protect. Sam and Dean barely survived seeing John and Mary. There was no way in hell they'd hold up seeing Bobby.

Still they walked down stairs and Dean drove them to school. The familiar feel of the impala steering wheel in his hands. He parked at the middle school and watch Sammy walk away looking so lost. He watch Jessica run up to him and kiss his cheek. Dean felt for him he really did but they had to do this. He droves them over to the high school and tied to shake this feeling in his chest.

"Yo Dean, Gabe man where were you two last night you missed a fucking epic party." 

Dean looked up and saw Ash and Jo walking over to them. Meg was waving at Cas from under a large tree. Cas went to her and Dean longed to call out to him to have him stay close. Nothing felt right he was drowning and drifting away. How was he suppose to go home back a world filled with monster and demons when they could have this. Happiness and everyone they loved so close to them.

"Yeah man we just crashed is all", Gabriel said covering for them both.

They all walked in and Dean just tried to get his bearing with all this. It wasn't easy by any means he kept wanting to scream of fall apart. Life was so cruel on a good day but this was worse then hell. He'd go back on the rack if it meant not having to see this. Then out of nowhere a girl threw herself at him and smiled.

"Lisa", he whispered as she kissed him arms looping behind his neck.

"I missed you last night you didn't text me back. Anyway how was you night babysitting Sammy?"

"It was fine ya know same as every other time."

Gabriel sighed to his left and grabbed him before dragging him of into the bathroom. 

"We can't stay here Dean I see that look in your eyes but we can't."

"That's so easy for you to say who have you lost?"

"Kali's out there I saw her heading toward me and I ran. We can't stay Dean we have people to save."

"No we don't we don't save anyone anymore Gabriel. Maybe this is your fathers way of letting us die a good death."

"I know you wanna believe that Dean but it's not true. Listen I'm gonna take your car and go find a magic shop. Hopefully when I return you'll understand that we don't belong here.

Gabriel took his eyes and left so Dean stood there. He stood there until he heard a bell ring and just wandered around. He didn't even remember leaving the school building. After a while he was back in front of his house knocking on the door. Mary answered as gave him a sad smile before sitting him down at the kitchen table.

"Problems with Lisa again or are you worried about this upcoming meet?" 

"Mom what if you were sent to a new world where everyone you'd ever lost was alive? But it wasn't the world you belonged in. Would you stay in the good world or come back here?"

"I'd come back here Dean, why do you ask?"

"What if Sam and I died mom and so did dad but in this new world we were alive? Could you leave it then could you leave us?"

"Dean I don't know what's going on but listen I'm never leaving you."

"So you stay in a world you didn't belong in just to have us?"

"I'm selfish so yes honestly I would."

"Even if it meant leaving behind people you knew in the other world. Things you have to do, you'd be living a lie."

"You don't belong here do you honey? The witches spell may have sent you here but it won't work on you."

"Mom", he asked eyes growing wide as she sighed.

"This world is a world of your hopes and dreams so I know everything you know. I know you wanna stay Dean and lead a happy normal life but you can't. You'd lose Charlie and Crowley despite how much he annoys you. You have to get back to Kevin and Garth because Garth is gonna drive that poor boy insane. You need to go home to see if Benny is back and to tell him every things gonna be alright."

"I don't know if I can lose you again."

"I'm not loss honey I'm in heaven with Bobby and Ash you just have find me. I know you will one day you'll re-open those gates. You'll beat Metatron and win this fight Dean. For now though you have to go back. Gabriel will be here with Sam and Cas any second now. "

With that his mother left he has no idea where she left too but she did. When Gabriel returned with their brothers and the stuff Dean went along say what he was suppose to. When they came back he killed those witches he destroyed them without any help. The drive back was quite and tense. It was only after getting back to the bunker and showering that Cas finally spoke to him.

"We did the right thing Dean even if it was hard too leave we had too."

Dean just nodded and kissed Castiel deeply. Letting the soft sound of his moans fill the air between them until he grew too tired. As he slowly drifted off to sleep her heard shouting. Charlie yelling at Benny for picking rainbow road. It made him smile and think maybe it could be alright here. Maybe they could truly win this thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fic I'm very sorry if it's a little too depressing.


End file.
